Home
by lunamoon2424
Summary: She just wanted to go home. But how does someone go home when they don't know where home is? She just couldn't remember. Kagome X Toothless: based after second movie so SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or How to Train Your Dragon..._

* * *

Home

Chapter One

* * *

The downy flakes pelted her thick black hide as she continued to run away from her prison. Small splatters of crimson fell on to the frozen forest terrain as untrained wings struggled over rocks in the form of panic. They were coming for her, and she'd rather die than go back with them. The soft sound of worn leather followed her as she continued to climb toward the end of the cliff. They were coming closer and closer as she clumsily ran toward the edge. She could feel their spears and axes twirling toward her and she made no hesitation when she hurled herself into the fog layered black abyss of the sea below her.

Her tormentors watched with dark looks as she barreled down to the sea below her. Having had no practice with her wings or any other of her otherworldly appendages, Kagome could have only waited for herself to be drowned by the cold gloomy dark waters of this unknown ocean and world. She flapped her wings and screeched for help, but she knew no one would come. If she didn't find a way out she would die here, never knowing what the one word her conscience kept screaming for meant.

'Home,' she thought as she fought to stay afloat in the deep, raging waters. 'I want to go home.

A large wave came crashing over her, burying her in ice and water. She clung to the largest piece of ice she could find for all she was worth as she emerged in and out of the depths of the frigid cold water. Another wave crashed over her causing her head to connect with a solid piece of ice. Darkness danced in her vision as she continued to cling to her ice chunk with vigor.

But how does someone go home when they don't know where home is?

She didn't know how far she was sucked into sea, nor where she planned on going. All she wanted was home. Kagome lasted until the storm ended before she gave into the darkness that was offered. Her world went into a blissful blank as she closed her aqua orbs. Blood was still dripping steadily out of her wounds and was no doubt was going to attract predators, but she didn't care. She was so relaxed, so at peace, her world was so blank.

Was this what home feels like?

* * *

Astrid smiled as she watched the young village children run by the ocean shore. The tide was drifting in and out in a relaxing manner and her world seemed at peace. Well, it was until she noticed that they had started to crowd around something that had drifted ashore. She frowned a bit, wondering what had grabbed their attention so easily as she made her way toward the small group. What she saw there shocked her greatly; she gasped in wonder and blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. No, her eyes weren't betraying her, there laying helplessly un-conscience in the cool sand of Berk's beach was a badly wounded Night Fury.

"Someone go get Hiccup!" Astrid ordered as she rushed to the injured dragon's side. The small group of children parted so that she could inspect the wounded female. One of the smallest kids quickly scrambled to heed her order and rushed to find the missing dragon rider.

Dropping to her knees with a sour frown on her face, Astrid immediately noticed the many wounds the dragon held on its leather skin. There were multiple whip-made abrasions on her back and stomach. Her wings were torn and tattered on the edges and there was a broken chain on each of the Night Fury's legs. But the thing that worried Astrid the most was the wire thorn collar that was biting into the dragoness' neck.

"Ok," she said with a breathy huff as she grabbed the small dagger she hid in her sheep hide boot. "I'm going to have to remove this before Hiccup comes. Please don't wake up and do something we'll both regret."

Unknown to the young teenage viking, the female dragoness was already awake and dreadfully frightened.

* * *

"Here you go, bud. Lunchtime!" Hiccup called in the comfort of his house as he carried in a load of fish. Toothless was immediately in front of the young brown-haired young man, nuzzling his stomach impatiently. The young man swatted him away, wrestled the basket off of him and dropped it in front of the hungry reptile. Toothless stuck his head in the wicker device and ate greedily, swatting the young terrible terrors with his tail who tried to get a piece of his meal.

"Jeez, you could at least have some manners," Hiccup stated with amusement as he watched his dragon gobble up his latest meal. Just then the front door slammed open, startling both Hiccup and his dragon. Hiccup's head shot toward the door while Toothless dropped his fish, causing them to spill all over the floor.

"Aw, Toothless!" the young man groaned as the dragon saliva-covered fish coated his floor. His attention was once again diverted from his black scaled best friend when someone breathlessly called his name. A young boy, no older than five, stumbled into the room. The next words the young tike uttered caused him and his dragon to look at the young boy in surprise and disbelief.

"Mister Hiccup! There's been another Night Fury found wash up on the beach!" he cried. The two shot each other a doubtful glance, causing the young boy to scowl. "I'm serious! Astrid-"

Suddenly the earth rumbled with a familiar high-pitched screech. Both the male's, dragon and rider, eyes widened in disbelief. It was a Night Fury's screech.

* * *

She didn't know where she was. One moment she was fighting the frigid sea, then next she was in darkness, now she was here. Her tattered leathery wings flayed out in panic, knocking over another produce filled wooden cart.

They were all around her. Their fleshly faces looking as her with awe, horror and worry. She didn't understand! Why where her torturers worried about her?! They should be gathering their iron vines and cracking roots! She just wanted to go home...

Her sapphire hues dilated as she heard the scream of the sharp rock-carrying female flesh face. She ran faster. Stumbling over carts, clumsily jumping onto building roofs, barreling through crowds. She was scared, so scared. She didn't want to go back into the metal cave, it was so cold in there, so lonely. She was in the middle of the village now. Another female joined the young female in the chase, she was riding another dragon. Kagome screech to the dragon for help, only have the four winged reptile to look at her oddly with a cocked head.

Kagome's eyes widened as they made a swoop for her. Quickly darting behind another hut, she escaped the dragon's claws and scrambled through the village with renewed vigor. A small whimper made its way up her throat but she refused to let it out. She didn't want them to get out their cracking roots.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Valka frowned in disappointment as her thoughts were confirmed. This dragon was horribly tortured by humans. The young female was very frightful of her, even with Cloudjumper. She was just about to land in front of the rare reptile when she stumbled away in dreadful fear. A burst of air alerted her of her son's arrival. Valka looked at his disarrayed form with wise amusement at he looked at her with excitement while Toothless sniffed at the ground with vigor.

"Is it true?" he huffed anxiously from Toothless' saddle. His brown eyes shining with hope.

Valka chuckled.

"Aye, it is." At hearing this news, both rider and dragon perked and got ready to take off, but Valka stopped him by continuing her speech. "But be wary of this one Hiccup, I fear she's had bad interaction with humans before. She's very afraid right now. She not only got us chasing her, but your friends following her. Astrid called for the others after she awoke and ran."

Hiccup groaned/growled in the back of his throat, causing Toothless to look at him oddly. He now severely wished he could understand both the mother of her rider and hatchling rider himself. He had a feeling they were talking about the young female of his species that rammed through here but he didn't understand a word. He growled in annoyance telling the boy he wished to continue the search. In which the boy answered with a nod.

"I haven't found a dragon I haven't been able to help, Mom. This one won't be the first one," Hiccup stated firmly before he took off.

Hiccup's mother sighed before looking to Cloudjumper.

"Do you think we should follow him?"

Cloudjumper gave a happy rumble causing her to chuckle.

"Aye, then let's get moving then!"

* * *

They were everywhere. Following her with leathery winged rides, she didn't like these dragons. They never spoke to her as she ran, they just followed their flesh face's orders. The long grass of the field she was tumbling through dancing along her skin, causing her fear to heighten more. She never noticed that she was heading toward one of the many cliffs of the island until Kagome nearly toppled over it. Her black claws dug into the soft soil of the earth as she peered over the ledge of the cliff, not noticing the presence of the seven dragons behind her and their riders whispers. Her vision blurred at the sharp pointed rocks at the end of the fall below her and she quickly backed away from the hazardous edge, only to back up into a cold scally plated chest.

She froze.

Sapphire hues looked up in dread, only to come face to face with the dragon she ran from earlier. She screech and flayed her winged in hopes to get away from the four wing dragon, totally forgetting the cliff behind her. Next thing she saw was black.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Toothless  
Muse: Song: "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks  
Beta: We-are-Wonderlanders


	2. Chapter 2: Little Treasure

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or How to Train Your Dragon..._

* * *

Home

Chapter Two

* * *

Sapphire hues looked around their inky black container as their owner released a small whimper from the back of her throat. The captured female Night Fury curled herself into a tighter ball, hoping to shield out the darkness. It smelled like old blood in here. She didn't like it. She could practically trace the outline of where the blood was spilled even though it wasn't there anymore. Her metal cave used to be bathed in it; she could still smell the blood that drenched these stone walls, unlike some other dragons. When she first awoke she awoke in pain, but she suspected that was natural, seeing how she fell from another cliff. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to hide herself from the darkness that surrounded her. Her tail aiding her efforts by shielding her face from the world.

She was cold, so cold. She felt so so lonely. They trapped her here, in this metal cave with her worst fear, the darkness, and she didn't like it. She was so frightened. She just wanted to go home.

Her head ducked lower as a rat slipped through the crack under the door. It looked at her in dismissal, before scurrying over to the ever growing pile of fish in the middle of her cage. She couldn't eat their food she couldn't risk losing her treasure, the one thing that connected her to home. Her stomach quaked in hunger, but she ignored it. She felt so weak, so pitiful, so pathetic.

Truly, where was her home? Did she even have one?

She whimpered at that thought, but denied it all the more. No, she had to have one; she couldn't just push down this tug in her soul and give up. She wouldn't. She had to have a home, for how else would she know the things she knows.

She looked down to the pile of dirt below her. Black silted eyes mentally imagined the only title she remembered when she first woke up, engraved in these dusty particles.

_Kagome_.

She guessed that was her name. It was engraved on her little treasure, so the little treasure had to be hers. She released a small whine and put her head down, her fear of the darkness that was momentarily forgotten, returned to her. Her name and a small treasure, those were the only things she remembered when she first woke up and that scared her. She was terrified to think that she may never know where home was. She was frightened, frightened of the darkness, and scared of not finding home.

Where was her home?

* * *

Astrid's pale blue eyes looked down at the sleeping dragon from the top of the cages great, log locked doors. The whole group had put the skittish female the old Terrible Terror cage after she fell off the cliff. Hiccup and his mother had nearly died when the dragoness accidently fell of the cliff and hit her head. If it hadn't been for Cloud Jumper's quick reflexes, the abused female would have most definitely died. Hiccup removed the chains off of her and finished her job of removing the barbed wire collar from around the female's neck, before putting the dragon into the corral, but that didn't ease Astrid's guilt. The female Night Fury had woken up just in time for Astrid to lay her knife under its neck before it flipped. It threw her off, causing the young viking to accidently cut some of the wire, and it pounced on her. Astrid was numb from the shock of the black dragon being awake, she hardly noticed the dragon grab the knife from her hand and throw it away, until it was already running off. Only now did she realize that it did so with only her scaly jaw and gummy grasp. She didn't even bare her teeth; there was no teeth whatsoever.

The blonde sighed as she looked at the ever-growing pile of fish in the middle of the cavern. Astrid was worried something wasn't right with this dragon. It kept ignoring its hungry stomach and it frightened her that she might die before she even lived. Hiccup's familiar voice caused her to face him.

"So you're here again too, eh?" he said with a frown marring his face.

Astrid nodded silently, not moving from the top of the log.

Hiccup sighed and joined her at the window of the cage.

"I know you're worried, Astrid. I am too, honestly. But she's not taking any of the food we're giving her. I've-"

"Hiccup! That's it!" Astrid cried suddenly, nearly causing the Night Fury rider to fall off the log.

"What's it, Astrid?" he questioned, after regaining his balance.

"You said that she hasn't eaten any of the food that we were giving her, right?"

He nodded with a grin, slowly catching on.

"But what if another Night Fury was to give her a fish?" he questioned finishing her thoughts. "It's worth a shot. Toothless should be around here somewhere anyway. He hasn't gone that far since we put her here. I bet his big butt is still sitting on the ledge over the school." He stated in an annoyed tone.

For the first time in days, Astrid laughed.

* * *

Toothless was confused. Ok, that maybe that was too strong of a word. He was slightly puzzled. They wanted to make the young female eat, at least that's what he guessed his rider wanted, he did do quite a larger number of gestures to the door with the salmon in his hand.

The black dragon nearly rolled his eyes as the both his stupid rider and his mate tried to grab the frightened curled up dragons attention. It was obvious that they were scaring her even more. Huffing, he pushed both the boy and girl out of the way so that he could enter the stable. He grabbed the forgotten fish on the floor before making his way over to the frightened female, ignoring the eyes that studied him as he did. Dropping the salmon in front of her face while also ignoring her startled look as he did so, he growled to her.

"Eat." It was a simple request nothing that he expected that he thought he would get such a fierce response to.

Kagome glared at the male above her. She may be forced to do things for the humans. but god be damned if she was just going to start rolling over for stray dragons now.

She huffed.

"No."

Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way," he growled. The handicapped male turned around and started to walk away when something lightly grabbed his tail fin. Toothless instinctively turned around with his fangs bared, but stopped just in time, before a snarl ripped through his throat, when he saw her pleading eyes.

Her big, blue lighting mixed sapphires shone with fear and pain as she released his tail from her weak grasp. With her head lowered and ears pinned back in a form if begging, she whimpered, "Please don't leave me..."

Toothless' from relaxed, and his heart softened toward the frightened female dragon. With a half sigh, half huff, he grumbled, "Only if you eat that fish."

Her head lifted slightly and with an innocence that only a child should have possessed she bargained, "Half?"

Toothless snorted and Kagome pouted.

* * *

Both Hiccup and Astrid watched with excitement as the female toyed with the fish as Toothless plopped down next to her. The female dragon looked at him for reassurance, causing the male dragon to grumble a bit, but he put his wing around her anyway. It seemed that that was all she needed before she bit into the fish's side and started munching. Astrid would have cried in joy if Hiccup hadn't covered her mouth in time.

The blond huffed and looked away with a slight blush on her cheek, having been caught so improper.

Hiccup just chuckled in response before looking back to the female dragon.

"You know, Astrid. She's going to need a name if she's going to stay," Hiccup murmured.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, It was decided by both me and Mom that you name her."

Astrid was about to shriek in joy when a gagging noise caught both of their attention. Their heads twisted toward the two Night Furies. The female was standing next to a worried Toothless, gagging with trembling legs as she hacked, coughed and wheezed. The two vikings quickly rushed over to the dragon, and got there just in time for the female to spew her meal all over the floor in front of them and topple over from her lack of air and weakness.

Hiccup quickly rushed over to check over the dragon and Astrid was about to do the same when something shiny caught her eye. Laying there innocently in a pool of dragon vomit was a pale pink stone; Astrid got down on her heels, picked up the jewel, and inspected it in her palm, while Hiccup tried to calm the female dragon in the corner. There was a strange inscription on the front of the jewel. Astrid ran her finger over the unknown words and inhaled sharply as they started to change and reform into letters of her own language.

_Kagome._

Astrid smiled slightly at the jewel. 'Kagome... I like it,' she thought as took out the thick leather cord that kept her braid in place. Using her strength to her advantage, she ripped off a piece of her shirt and made a makeshift pouch. She smiled as she heard the sigh of defeat emerge from the female dragon, but she soon lost it as she looked back to the dragon's prone form. It was the look in the females eyes that caused Astrid's heart to clench as lighting sapphire stared at the jewel in her hand. Hopelessness...

Slowly approaching the downed dragon, Astrid ignored Hiccup's warnings as she pet the tired female from her nose to her neck. Kagome rumbled in response, it wasn't one of anger or fear, but one of sadness.

"It's ok, Kagome," she murmured, inwardly laughing at the shocked look that passed the dragons face. The pink orb was put into to pouch and shown to the dragon before it was tied around still reptile's neck. She whispered as she got up, "The jewel is yours."

A low rumble warned her to stop. Both dragon and rider watched with interest as the female Night Fury slowly and shakily lifted her head. The next thing surprised them all, the female weakly nuzzled the blonde's knuckles before giving them a tender lick.

Astrid smiled and petted the female's head.

"I've decided," Astrid announced, "her names Kagome."

_Kagome. Kagome. The dragon in the cage._

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Toothless

Muse: Song: "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks; "Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner

Beta: We-are-Wonderlanders

Reviews

AnimeAngel240: Lol! I've been waiting too, but it seems no one wants to take the responsibly to write a story. *Pouts* So I deicide to be the first one. :D

kakashixangela: Lol! I like a dragon kagomes, because funny things happen when a two legged person gets stuffed into a four legged creatures body! XD

Deathstarling556: I did this a week ahead for you and myself my dear. Healing a blackened heart is in the process of being betaed so I have all next week to work on the birthday fanfic! So excited! XD

HellCatArtist4Life: Nothing, but review and follow my dear! XD I was never one to just quit on a story so this will be continued! ;3


	3. Chapter 3: Nice

_Disclamier: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Home

Chapter Three

* * *

Kagome stayed closely glued to Toothless' side, as their small group made their way down through the village. It had been a whole week since the female Night Fury had managed to come upon the village and four days since she had awoken. The whole village has been antagonizing both Hiccup and Astrid with request for her to be released so the public could see her. That wouldn't have been a problem with any other dragon for Hiccup, but it seemed the female only listened to Astrid or Toothless; even with them both by his side it seemed that Kagome was very hesitant in going anywhere other than the arena she first woke up in. They would lead her right to the door, then she would just look at the structure hanging over her head before sharply turning, and going the opposite direction. It took them three days before Astrid finally managed to bribe the timid dragon with a new pouch and some Tuna. So here they were, head toward Hiccup's house, with over a hundred viewers, so that his mother may 'inspect' Kagome.

Toothless watched with interest as a butterfly fluttered around the blue eyed female's face as they watched. Her head followed the little insect's movement with cute circular rotations before landing on her nose. She blinked her big blue eyes and stared down the bug before letting out a cute mew and showing him the butterfly on her nose by lifting her head and chirping.

Toothless nodded with an amused expression as she seemed to forget the crowd around her because of the four winged creature's presentence. The butterfly was a shimmering iridescent green with black patterns and held flashes of yellow as the sun hit its wings. The butterfly flapped its wings and she cooed in delight, missing the villagers' chuckles and giggles as it seemed she was speaking to the small critter.

The sound of metal being hammered was the thing that frightened the butterfly off. Kagome blinked in surprise as the butterfly quickly disappeared from her nose and flew into the air. She broke away from Toothless causing everyone in their small traveling group to stop and look at her in question. Ignoring their stares, Kagome sat down and watched as the small creature fluttered further and further away from her. Her frown of sadness did not go unnoticed by Toothless and called him to question why she seemed so disappointed.

"Why don't you go and follow it?" he questioned as he stood next to her. "You have a pair of wings to do it."

He was not expecting her to be so embarrassed by such a question, but she was. A deep shade of pink rose to the surface of her scales and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I don't remember how..." she sadly grumbled before beginning to walk away. Toothless was just about to question her on what she meant when two small figures accidentally tumbled out of the crowd. One fell onto the now frozen female's leg and latched on to it, saving itself from a nasty fall while the other wasn't so lucky. It yelped and fell right in front of Kagome earning a skinned knee and began to wail in pain. The rest of the group cringed and prayed to Thor that the disturbance wouldn't frighten the dragoness into never coming out once more, and the rest of the village glared at the interruptions. Everyone waited with baited breath for Kagome's next move.

Big, lightning blue irises peered down with interest at the appearance of the two new, smaller flesh faces or humans, as Toothless liked to call them, in her pathway. The one latched to her leg was a small male human, which had rust colored orange hair tied back in a small ponytail and bright green orbs. While the one weeping on the ground was a small female and had short black mane with a ponytail set to the side and pained, earth brown orbs as she wept over her injury.

For some reason unknown to her, Kagome could not stand to see the youngling in such pain. Bending over and ignoring the gasp that came from her leg, she nuzzled the small human's cheek with her face, catching the child's attention before assigning herself the task of licking her tears away. The dragoness was absolutely beyond pleased with her result, the mini human giggle happily before wrapping her small cubby arms around the dragon's face and offering a smile. Kagome looked at the small child with interest as she releases her snout before trying to mimic the smile given. The whole village roared with laughter along with the two children before her. She pouted a bit before the soft rickety sound of the children's mother caught her attention.

"Rin! Shippo! Where are yo- Oh!" Out of the crowd hobbled an older woman with grey hair. She smiled gently at the two children hugging the dragon's legs before they ran toward her.

"Mother!" they tweeted, latching to her before looking toward the dragon. "Can we play with Kagome? She made Rin's boo-boo all better and gives kisses!"

The older women chuckled, "Maybe later."

The children groaned. Shippo gave Kagome quick wave while Rin hopped over with her hand behind her back and motioned her closer. Kagome lowered her head to be at eye level with the mini one. Rin quickly tied a flower on to one of the dragon's horns and gave her a kiss on the nose before running to catch up to her mom. Kagome wiggled her nose in confusion and flicked the flower hanging off her horn before letting out a happy chirp and showing Toothless her new accessory. Toothless shook his head in mirth as Kagome ran to over to show Astrid and Hiccup.

That mini one put all her doubts to rest, these humans just had to be nice ones. Now she just needed to get them to help her find home.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Toothless

Muse: Song: "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks

Beta: We-are-Wonderlanders

Note: Hey people's! You might have noticed it by now but there is a song that goes to this story! I would really appreciate it if you took a look at it and tell me if the song fits!


	4. Chapter 4: Check Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Home

Chapter Three

* * *

Kagome quaked from the safety of the highest rafter of the Chief's home. There was no way she was going back down there. That elder female was mad! She rather not risk dealing with death right now. The female Night Fury watched with void interest as the human's attempt to lure her down with gifts of food and unequal trades. As soon as her aqua orbs made contact with Toothless, he gave her a pointed, commanding look that clearly stated, "Come down here. Now."

Kagome snorted and looked away while the group of humans gave a groan, causing Valka to look at them oddly.

"Why won't she come down?" the mother asked, confused. She only meddled with her for a couple second before the dragon darted away from her like hell's hounds were on her heels.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously. He should have known bringing Kagome to his mother would have cause a few complications.

"Kagome is a bit... uh, nervous about people touching her," he weakly stated before grabbing the new pouch from Astrid's belt and holding it out to his mother. "Here! Try giving her this."

Valka gave him another odd look.

"Why would she need a pouch?" she question with a raised brow.

"It's for this jewel she carries. She seems to be rather strongly attached to it," Astrid stated, jumping up and down with a cod in her hand. "Come on, girl! Valka isn't gonna hurt you!"

A doubtful snort was all she received from the rafters.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" the elder dragon expertise questioned. "Give it?"

Hiccup shook his head, frantically.

"No, no," he stated quickly. "Just show it to her. If you give it to her then she'll just take it and take off."

Valka blinked in surprise at her son's outburst before nodding. "Ok, I think I understand."

Putting the pouch in the air, Valka watched with fascination as the female dragon spotted the pouch and looked at the other two trainers with suspicion. Slowly, Kagome unwound herself from the rafter and crawled down. The silts of her eyes grew larger as she slowly crawled closer to Valka. When she was about in arms length to the now kneeling Valka, she opened her mouth and tilted her head cutely as if to say, "Come on, you know you want to give it to me. Just look at how cute I am."

Valka laughed, shook her head and motioned her to come closer causing Kagome to lose the act and pout. Her wings drooped as she sat down with a disjected thump and slight scowl. The house bursted out laughing while Kagome grumbled. Valka took slight interest in the jewel Kagome carried, but didn't part it from its owner for too long. Only after getting the bribed fish did she let the the elder viking study her. Thankfully, there was less grabbing and gushing in this examination or else someone would have lost some fingers. Afterwards, she laid cuddled up next to the burning fire with a slight purr vibrating through her, while the dragon trainers discussed their findings.

"I wouldn't know why she would not attempt to fly, Hiccup. Her wings are not broken in any way. In fact, they look like they're brand new. There's not a single scar on the tips, where they were mangled before," Valka stated with confusion.

"So it's not like she can't fly," Astrid stated with a confused frown. "Then why didn't she fly away when she had the chance?"

"It's very rare but there are cases where a dragon lives to adulthood without the ability to fly. The ones that survive usually have a special ability to make up for their lack of flight," Hiccup concluded.

"True, but then what is her ability?" questioned Valka.

They were all silent for a moment, pondering though the different things about Kagome. Suddenly, Valka spoke, "Do you remember when she was fleeing from you during her flight? It may have been because of my old eyes, but it seemed like she was running faster than a wounded and drowned dragon should?"

Both Astrid and Hiccup nodded.

"I guess all that's left to do is test it. How about a race tomorrow?"

While the dragon riders started to fling ideas on how they were going to get the two dragons to race, no one noticed their two subjects were missing.

* * *

Kagome stared out into in the black, vast horizon of Berk's ocean. The sun had fallen quickly, allowing the moon to take its turn in the twinkling, ebony sky. Her lightning blue orbs searched the thin line that separated the water from the sky until she found the pink shiny light that she yearned for.

'Home,' her brain supplied as her heart beat speed up. 'It seems closer now!'

Toothless looked at her oddly from his spot in front of the back door. What had her all excited?

Quietly creeping closer, he directed his advanced eyesight to where she was gazing. Nothing. Just the sea and sky.

He frowned in confusion before asking, "Is that where you wish to be?"

Her head whirled around with surprised ocean eyes, she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know if I want to be there or even need there. I just know I need to go that direction. I knew that the first time I saw the pink lights on Berk."

Toothless frowned and squinted his eyes. "What pink lights?"

She shook her head with amusement. "You can't see them, Toothless. Nor could the other dragons back in my old cage, but I can see them. They remind me of home, so follow them

."

Toothless' frown deepened. She already had a home?

"I just need a why to chase them now. So, Toothless could you teach me how to fly? I don't know if I knew how before I woke up, or even much of anything before I woke up. But I am willing to learn, again. Please Toothless?" she practically begged with big, watery eyes.

Toothless sighed through his nose and looked at her. "Ok, I will teach you how to be a dragon once more and help you find this home of yours."

She squealed and pounced on him, showering him with thank you's. He just sighed and silently soaked up the loving attention given. Unknown to him, that promise he made in the dew night of summer will be the hardest he ever kept.

* * *

Pairings: Kagome/Toothless

Muse: Song: "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks

Beta: We are Wonderlanders

Reviews

AnimeAngel240: Thanks! I usually try to update as soon as possible but I have like six other stories I need to continue on. XP After this I have to work on Healing a Blackened Heart which is my YYHXIY crossover of Kurama and Kagome. I left my poor readers at a really bad cliff hanger last time. XD I found it funny they actually thought the story was over ;D Im sooo evil.

Jacque' la Kistune: Thanks! I'm not as proud of this chapter compared to the last but I tried really hard thinking of a way to allow Kagome open up to toothless a little mmore. Very glad you got that visual!X)

Deathstarling556: Though I came up with a good idea it took me like three weeks to get it! -_-;

Julia N SnowMiko: I LOVE Rin and Shippers! X) Those two got me screaming kawaii over and over when watching Inuyasha!

kakashixangela: I loved that chapter as well when I got the scene in my head I first had a mad giggle fit then dashed for the computer! Oh and the IY are going to show up just not in the way you think of hopefully. ;)

Yuzuki Kuchiki: Thanks for telling me that! The song actually inspire the whole story so without Jordin Sparks we would have on Toothless Kagome love! D: Oh the horror!

~Please don't Skip over the Reviews. If you do that you might miss what I thought of your review and you not and answering back sometimes makes me very sa. D'; So please just check for your name! Thanks.~


	5. Chapter 5: Race

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or How to Train your Dragon…_

* * *

Home

Chapter Five

* * *

Kagome was bored.

Utterly. Brain-boggling. Mind-shattering. **BORED**!

A flash of red suddenly landed on the pure white, upside-down daisy is was staring at while she was gone in the vast, black space that was her mind. Oh, look a lady-bug!

Bright, powder blue eye's watched with interest as Kagome continued lying in her belly-up position, strongly resembling a dead fish. The black-spotted bug flew off the petal and landed on a nearby piece of grass… right next to another lady-bug. She glared at the pair of insects. Even the bugs were having more fun with her!

She released a displeased growl causing the male dragon a couple feet from her to roll his viridescent eyes as he relaxingly lied sprawled out in the small meadow they were in.

He really couldn't understand why this dragoness was so irritated. The children that had invited them here where playing a mere twenty feet away from them with their local healer mother, Kaede, watching them closely as she looked for and picked herbs in the forest thicket. The one known as 'Rin,' as the dragoness relentlessly ordered him to call her, was waving the stems of flowers into crowns. While her other sibling was playing in a patch of mud, making dirt pies. Even his stupid rider and the dolt's mate had come. They were perched on a large stone in the middle of the field idly chatting.

Toothless allowed his lids to slid close as he relished the calamity. The birds tweets creating a never ending lullaby that almost caused him to drift into slumber. Almost.

Jade slit orbs snapped open dazed as his ear was suddenly pulled upwards, carrying his head with it. A displeased growl went through his being as he glared into the stultified gaze his not-at-guilty looking, blue eyed ear-yanker. She let go of the said appendage abruptly, nearly causing him to accidentally drop his head on the floor in a harsh manner, before sitting down with a soft thump and a scowl.

"Play with me."

Toothless abruptly stopped glaring for a couple seconds to look at her dumbly. Play… with her?

"No." He stated firmly before rolling over so that his back was facing her.

Kagome quickly ran around and looked at him with big pleading blue orbs.

"Please, Toothless~!" She begged with a slight whine in her tone.

His wing went down and sheaded her view of him. "No."

Toothless heard her leave with heavy footsteps, and just lied there for a couple minutes as he listened to the faint squeal of Shippo and happy laughter from Rin. Suddenly and suspiciously, the soft murmurs of the two human children's voices went slack and the meadow went quite. Curious and though not willing to admit it but a bit scared, Toothless allowed his winges to fall back and his eyes to open.

Splat!

Eruptions of giggles sputtered from the children as a pile of mud was suddenly flung on to Toothless's face. He quickly shook off the dirt and water mixture to glare at the perpetrator that killed his once clean snout. Kagome stood there a good ten feet away from him, her form was covered with muddy hand prints and a thick layer of the wet soil had coated her tail from which she had flung the mud at him. His fury only seemed to grow as his idiot rider and all the other human's also seemed to enjoy his position.

"Hey, I think thats a pretty good look for you, bud!" Hollered Hiccup from his placement on the stone.

"Ya!" Astrid pitched in. "It really brings out your eye's!"

Toothless growled deep and low in his throat. Though he didn't understand what they were saying it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were mocking him. Hell! A terror could spot that!

He glared harder at the she-dragon and thoroughly enjoyed the way she gulped, causing a gleam of predatory playfulness to enter his eye.

"Kagome." He addressed her in fretted seriousness, not that she knew that.

"Y-Yes?" She questioned with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Run."

And run she did.

* * *

Kagome grumbled grumpily as she stood stiffly inside the frigid cold lake water as Astrid washed her, standing on a rock while she had to deal with the cold water brushing against her scales. Hiccup stood on another one not to far away washing off Toothless who was also not to happy about the idea of them taking a bath so close to sun down.

"So who do you think would have won if Kagome hadn't slipped in that puddle?" Questioned Hiccup.

Astrid snorted. "Kagome didn't slip. She fell purposely into the puddle to trip Toothless. Didn't you see how she shot off like a bullet after. She was counting on tripping up Toothless's pace so he couldn't catch up again. He had anger supplying his pace that time making him faster."

Hiccup sputtered in anger. "W-What?!"

Toothless let out a long sigh as the two jumped into another heated argument. He really didn't want to deal with the headache right now. A musically giggle caught his attention and he turned to Kagome, who was staring at the gap between her wing and the Deadly Nadder rider's legs. She looked at him questionably asking if he understood and Toothless had to bite back smile as he nodded. In perfect timing they opened their side wings knocking the arguing teens into the freezing cold water. Both Astrid and Hiccup came up sputtering and Toothless grin finally broke loose and Kagome broke out laughing. He could help but watch the once timid dragon laugh and squeal in joy as she was suddenly chased by Astrid around the pool. But there was one thing he couldn't help but contemplate…

Why hadn't he noticed how much more pleasant her joy was compared to her fear?

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Toothless

Muse: Song: "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks

Beta:


End file.
